


Furrball's Cold

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Coughing, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Furrball catches a cold.





	Furrball's Cold

Furrball awakened in the alley. He could barely see anything as he slowly got up. He weakly walked out of his box and looked up at the sky. As his vision cleared, he saw the full moon headed towards the horizon. It seemed to be the middle of the night, but Furrball had lost control of his sleep cycle. This morning, he woke up late for class and had a lot of problems staying awake. At the end of the school day, he went straight back to his alley and fell asleep in his box. It felt like he could be sleeping for exactly a day, but it was, in reality, half a day.

Furrball trudged over to a garbage can, jumped up to the rim and stuck his head inside. The trash smelled truly awful, but Furrball was unable to sense the horrible stink. He could feel the fumes entering his nostrils as he sniffed repeatedly, trying to get the scent in, but if he couldn't smell it, he couldn't react to it. He shrugged, jumped back down to the ground and began to walk back to his box. He was still feeling tired, and it was too early to go and do anything. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes as he fell back to sleep.

Approximately four hours later, Furrball woke up again. He got up and stretched his back, but a few coughs escaped from him. He got back to his normal position and slowly walked out of the box. The morning sun caught his eyes, which began to twitch and water as he felt a sneeze coming on. "Ah... AH! AHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!"

Furrball let out a big sneeze, aiming his head toward the ground as he shot spit and mucus out of his mouth and nose. He lifted his head back up and sniffled. He cringed as he saw a drop of mucus oozing from one of his nostrils. He brought up his forefinger and began to rub his nose, but in seconds, his finger was soaked in the mucus. Even worse was that his nose was completely red; he could tell by simply looking at a puddle from when it rained in the alley. He realized that he had come down with a cold, and sighed in despair. He tried to remember how he came down with this cold as he jumped onto and sat on the edge of an empty trash can. Maybe the rain was finally starting to get to him. After all, hardly anyone could survive night after night in a rainy alley.

The realization came to Furrball and he facepalmed in annoyance. Something unfortunate had happened yesterday while he was in school. He was in one of the classes when he was sneezed on by a very sick Little Sneezer. Sneezer looked fine, but his nose was a bright red and with his sneezes came both strong winds and mucus. When he was healthy, his sneezes only caused winds, but not mucus, so it was easy to tell he was sick. Anyway, Furrball had shaken off the majority of the mucus, but had to lick up and swallow the rest that just couldn't come off. Furrball wished he could have taken a shower and cleaned himself off with that, but there were no working showers at Acme Looniversity that day, so he had to manage.

Furrball's nose twitched again, apparently responding to the facepalm. Furrball instantly sneezed, twice. "ACHOOOOOOOOooooooooooo! ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah... AH..." Even after sneezing twice, Furrball's nose still itched for more relief. He sniffled harshly, which brought about a lot of pain as his nose was severely stuffed up. "AH... AH... AH... AH!" With the final two inhales, Furrball fanned a paw in front of his face as he prepared for the gigantic release. "AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Furrball rubbed his nose on his paw as gently as he could without making himself sneeze. He really needed a tissue, but the only place he could think of to go for them was Acme Looniversity. He was worried because he really wasn't feeling so good, but if he couldn't talk, he couldn't ask for a sick day. It was no use, he had to go. He wandered out of the alley.

Furrball opened the classroom door to Bugs Bunny's room. Furrball was the last to enter, as everyone else had already come in. Furrball trudged over to his desk and sat down lazily. He sniffled mildly, hoping to keep his nose from running. "Eh, Furrball! You're late, doc!" Bugs said, annoyed.

"Meow..." Furrball tried his best to get a word out, but all he could get out was a weak mew. Just trying to meow really hurt his throat, but he didn't cough or anything like that.

"I'll let it slide, mac, but for now, just pay attention." Bugs turned back to the students and resumed his lesson. "You see..."

Furrball barely listened as he hung back in his chair and sighed. He looked up at the clock, and it read 9:15. Only three quarters of an hour and it would be passing period, and he could switch classes. Hopefully, he could survive this class without his cold getting the best of him and threatening it. Furrball looked down at the paper and pencil on his desk and slowly picked up the latter before answering some questions on the paper.

As he worked on his assignment, a small itch formed at the back of his nose and gradually spread to everywhere else in there. Furrball sniffed and rubbed his nose, but it wasn't working. If he sneezed once, he would be the laughingstock of the whole school, or at least the whole class. The itch began to grow when his paw reached his nose and rubbed. "Heh... ah..."

As a couple of small inhales escaped from him, he looked up at Bugs. He was writing something on the chalkboard, but Furrball couldn't see what it was. Furrball's paw moved in front of his face. He was going to sneeze, even though he didn't want to. Then again, it was better to sneeze now than later. Hopefully, the sneeze would be much less messy and much quieter than the ones he faced in the morning. "Heh... HEH... Etchoooooooo... Ah... ATCHooooooooo...! Eh... HAH! HATCHHHHoooooooo!"

"Eh, gesundheit, doc." Bugs said absentmindedly. Furrball would have meowed in thanks, but he still had to sneeze, so he couldn't. Instead, he tilted his head back, and the inhales began to get louder.

"Ah...! AH...! HEH!" Furrball inhaled as his forefinger pressed hard under his nose. This sneeze was going to be much bigger than the last three, but he tried to hold it in. If he sneezed even one more time, it would be realized that he was sick. He wanted to keep his cold a secret and not have to go home immediately. "Eh... HAH! HEH! AH!"

"No... please, d... don't..." Furrball thought to himself, begging the sneeze to leave him alone. He couldn't think straight with the power of the sneeze taking him over. He rubbed his nose as much as he could, trying to stop the sneeze. "I... I can't... sn... sneeze. Please g... go... go away...!"

"Reeeyaaaaaah... Ahhhhhhh... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Furrball was losing control of his inhales, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep thinking. Through his blurry, tear-filled vision, he could see the clock had reached 9:55. Class was almost over, but Furrball had to keep holding the sneeze back until it was time. His finger remained under his nose, but it wasn't doing much.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaah!" Furrball continued to inhale as the other animal students in his class turned to look at him. He couldn't pay attention to them due to the sneeze. "Heeeeeeh... Haaaaaaaah... ehhhh... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!" Imagining the embarrassment that would follow if he sneezed now caused him to cringe inside. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs questioned to no response from the sneezy cat.

Furrball began massaging his nose for several seconds, until the outside started to feel raw, but it barely worked. It was no use, he really, really had to sneeze. This was going to be the biggest sneeze of his life. He finally gave in as he removed his finger and began fanning his paw in front of his face, waiting for the sneeze to escape. He didn't care if anyone was watching, because he'd do anything for sweet relief. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--!"

"CHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Furrball released his monstrous sneeze as he aimed for the floor. The moment he sneezed, the bell rang as the clock had reached ten. The other students began to walk out of the classroom as Furrball sat back up, a small amount of mucus trailing from his nose. He sniffled loudly and then rubbed his nose on his forefinger. It was such a relief that he didn't have to sneeze again, because that sneeze was absolutely painful. He looked up at Bugs and blushed, his entire face turning a light pink before going back to blue.

"Are ya feelin' okay, doc?" Bugs said. Furrball could only shake his head in denial. At this point, he had realized there was simply no point in hiding his cold, lest he have to deal with a sneeze like the one he just faced. He stood up and headed for the door, meowing that he was going to see the nurse. Bugs got the message and let him go.

Furrball sat in the nurse's office as the liquid in the thermometer, placed in his mouth, rose higher and higher until it reached the end. The nurse pulled it out of his mouth and told him that he had a fever and that he needed to go home. Furrball nodded in acceptance and left the school, sneezing a few times on the floor and later on the ground. He groggily walked back to his alley and into his box. He curled up into a ball and sniffled persistently. He didn't care that he had more work to do than before, since he was sick and needed rest and sleep for a few days.

A final sneeze escaped him just seconds before he fell asleep. "AHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOooooooo!" The spray of mucus from his nose and spit from his mouth landed on the side of the box, and then began oozing down. Furrball finally fell asleep, and he had to beg that he wouldn't have to sneeze while he was taking his nap, which would probably last until the end of the day.


End file.
